Choices
by Becky Sky
Summary: His heart thudded in terror... he had to make a choice... love or life, love or life... A bunch of situations involving descisions made by our heroes, whether it's to let live, to love, or between conditioners... oneshot, please read and review!


Choices

**A/n: I hope you like this oneshot. It's just a bunch of different situations. They are not related to one another; they are simply a look at the different choices people **_**and**_** heroes have to make on a daily basis.**

His heart thudded in terror as he saw her in his clutches, her fiery hair streaming with blood, and her arms dangling limply. Anger coursed through his veins as the god of time grinned at him, his amber eyes daunting, daring Jay to make a choice between capturing him or saving the girl he loved.

Jay glared at him, raising his sword high. Cronus laughed, laying Theresa down on the ground and backing away, leaving Jay his choice. He looked down at Theresa; her breathing was shallow, and blood trickled down her pale skin. Her eyes were closed, and her breaths were becoming slower and fainter.

Meanwhile, Cronus is retreating. This may be their last chance to get him. Jay groans at his weakness. Love or life, love or life. The choice is haunting him, probing him to make his choice. Either get Cronus, saving the world, leaving the girl he loved to die, or save Theresa, leaving the whole world to perish at Cronus' hands. A choice… like the many others people make in their lives…

Archie sits in the café, drinking milkshakes with Atlanta, enjoying the sound of her laughter, and the way her eyes shone when she looked at him. He was wondering whether or not he should ask her out when she makes a remark. "I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend," she says, motioning to a couple who're arguing in the next booth.

"Ohh," he says, blushing. But he still wonders… what would she say if he did? Would she be surprised, but pleased, and say yes? Or would she laugh, call him a dork, as usual, and think he was joking? Or worse, would she realize he was serious, and just say that she didn't like him that way?

Theresa glances at the girl beside her in the theatre, the girl who doesn't realize that one of their other friends likes her. She wonders if she should tell Atlanta about the guy's feelings. But would that other friend hate her? She ponders. Would the group dynamics be compromised because of her big mouth?

Atlanta notices Theresa's thoughtful look. "What's on your mind, Theresa?" she asks curiously.

"Ummm…" What could she say?

The huntress crouches behind the bush, waiting for her prey to appear. Suddenly two deer burst through the woods on the edge of the small lush clearing. Atlanta gets ready to shoot, but lowers her bow when she sees that it's a mother and her baby. She furrows her brow; Archie will tease her if she goes back empty-handed and sappy about a doe and her fawn, but how could she kill the mother, leaving the baby without her?

She thinks of fresh venison on her plate and her mouth waters. But then she pictures a baby without its mother, shivering against the cold, surrounded by wolves, without anything to protect them. Ughh, she shudders. Sometimes she hates her soft heart. There are too many choices…

Herry grabs the robber and throws him across his shoulder, carrying him in a fireman's hold. Proudly he begins to escort the other robber towards the police station, knowing that he'll get hearty thanks for his work.

But then one of the thieves begins to speak. "Please, sir, let us go," the smallest one begs. "We are but a couple of homeless people who need food to eat. We have no money and no home! Please pity us!"

Herry felt sorry for them. But he felt a sense of duty to do the right thing too… but what was the right thing? What was he supposed to do? If he let them go, they'd be getting away with other people's property, but if her brought them to the station, what would happen? How long would they be in prison for? Or should he even take them to the station? Should he take them to the homeless shelter instead?

Neil glances back and forth between the two conditioners, unsure. He's never had to make such a tough decision before. Usually he stuck with just one conditioner, but this one had caught his eye. It claimed to be even better than his other one, but was that the truth?

"Which one, oh which one?" he asks aloud, his voice echoing around the tiny shower.

He holds up his standard bottle, reading the same label he did everyday: **Makes your hair shine as bright as your smile.** For Neil, that meant very bright.

Then he looks at the other one: **Shinier, healthier, BETTER then every other conditioner. TRY US!**

Either a promising look or the usual. New, or boring. New, and maybe worse, or old, true and maybe a bit boring. Weighing the options, Neil knew he had to decide… the shine of his hair depended on it…

Odie frowns at the computer screen, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Suddenly a pop-up appears, promising him ten million dollars if he would give them his bank account number. Odie looks thoughtful: ten million dollars could be very useful, but then again, it might be a scam. But if he deletes it, he may never know, but if he gives his account number away, he may be robbed. He had to make a decision sometime. He could delete it, and get back to his work, and not have to worry about being cheated out of money. Or he could win ten million dollars, if it wasn't a scam.

Odie didn't want to be greedy, but he didn't not want ten million dollars, either…

The seven heroes sit around Odie's computer, choosing a vacation spot.

"I want Hawaii," Neil says. "I like the hula girls."

Herry nods in agreement. But Jay shakes his head. "I want to go to Greece again."

"I agree with Jay," Odie volunteers. "I think Greece holds a lot of interesting facts and myths in its architecture."

Atlanta rolls her eyes. "Come on," she scoffs. "Let's go to Alaska. Great snowboarding." Archie nods in agreement.

"Anything Atlanta says," Theresa says mockingly. "Let's go to Paris, the city of love." Jay blushes, and Archie turns red. "No, I'm serious," Theresa protests.

The seven sigh; they have to make a decision. They can only go to one place. And they couldn't agree at all.

If they couldn't decide, they might not get to go on vacation at all…


End file.
